


Past Baggage (Chapter 2) (Alex Danvers x Reader ft. Supergirl)

by onegayastronaut



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegayastronaut/pseuds/onegayastronaut
Summary: Requested by anon: If it’s not much trouble, may I please request a part 2 to Past Baggage? Where Alex and R do eventually grow close and start dating. Keeping it a secret for a while since Kara still doesn’t really trust her. Until R gets hurt saving Alex from almost getting killed does Kara realize that R is trust worthy and to her shock has been dating Alex and loves her. Fluff, nsfwand angst please.





	Past Baggage (Chapter 2) (Alex Danvers x Reader ft. Supergirl)

Life has been great ever since you were let out of your cage. Sure, Alex could be uptight, but you weren’t expecting anything less from the new director of the DEO. You were aware that your every move was monitored, but at least Alex had the decency to give you an illusion of privacy on your day to day life.

But decent was not the word that you would use when it came to your training. Ever since Alex decided that it would be best for you to earn your keep, she had been on the wrong side of one bruising fight after another. It seemed as if your military training has come to some use after all. There were days when you were sure that she wanted to use you as a punching bag for hours on end as she went for round after round with you. It was through these training sessions that you eventually got to know Alex the person instead of Alex the director.

“So how is it, growing up with a Kryptonian I mean?”

“I had to get used to it, and there was a time when I was resentful of Kara. But at the end of the day, there’s no one who I would rather have grown up with.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Do you have any siblings?”

“Yes and no. I have an older brother, but he’s not really in my life anymore. We helped each other survive when we were younger, but he passed away years ago in a fight led by my father. Ever since I landed here on Earth, I’ve learned how to survive. With my new powers here on Earth, I’ve actually started to live a new life trying to help as many people as I can as a means of making up for what my family has done.”

Noting Alex’s facial expression as you talked, you asked, “What is it?”

“No, it’s nothing. It’s just that from what Kara has told me about General Zod, it’s hard to believe that you have such a different outlook on humanity.”

“Do you believe that children must follow in their parents’ footsteps?”

“Not exactly. I guess I still have a lot to learn in terms of people growing up without loving parents.”

“Is that why Kara still does not trust me? From what you say about her, she seems like a kind person. But why does she still treat me like a criminal when I have done nothing to prove her right?

“As I’m sure you know, Kal has had his history fighting General Zod. Kara saw the destruction that your father caused on Earth, and that caused lasting misconceptions about your family and where you come from. Just give her time, I’m sure Kara will come around when she sees the person that you really are.”

“I sure as hell hope so.”

“Okay, (Y/N), enough talking. Time to resume training.”

———

After a tiring day of training and showing the new DEO agents fighting techniques, you were preparing to spend a quiet day in your apartment watching a show called “Friends”. You had heard Kara mention it in passing, and it has been turning out alright so far. You had just gotten comfortable when you heard a knock on your door. Using x-ray vision to see who could possibly be visiting you at this hour, you realized that it was Alex. Apparently, she had something in her hand, which you assumed could be used to dampen your powers. Oh great. She’s probably here to make sure that I’m still sitting on my couch not taking over the world.

When you opened the door, you realized that Alex had a wine bottle in her hands. Giving you a shy smile, she asked, “Hey, (Y/N). Are you busy?”

“Well, I was about to start season 3 of ‘Friends’. Otherwise, I don’t have anything going on. Besides, don’t you have agents watching everything I do? Did you miss me so much that you needed to check on me yourself?”

“Yes–I mean, no! Friends is one of my favorite shows, and I came here to see you in case you were lonely. This is for you by the way.”

“Thanks. I’m assuming it’s an Earth custom to ask you to come in?”

“That would be nice.”

“Have a seat.” You grabbed two glasses and put them on the table. As you pressed play on the T.V., you couldn’t help but look over at Alex every once in a while. There was a warm feeling in your chest that you couldn’t explain every time you looked at her, so you decided to just drink your wine.

Three episodes into the show, you noticed that Alex has had her eyes closed for the past twenty minutes. Her breathing patterns indicated that she was asleep, so you turned off the T.V. and quietly went to get a blanket for her. You didn’t want to admit it, but you were glad that you got to spend the night with Alex.

Early the next morning, you heard noises coming from the living room. You looked at your alarm clock and groaned. It was barely 5 A.M., and she’s already moving around? No wonder she got promoted over the other agents. Hoping to avoid an awkward confrontation, you pretended to still be asleep until you heard the door close.

——–

As the weeks went by, Alex started to stop by more and more often. She would always bring food while you would ask her questions about Earth customs. There were even times when you met her outside of work and go watch movies and have dinner afterward. It was nice spending time with Alex, and even though she seemed very nice, you were still unsure of what she wanted.

One night after dinner, you were walking Alex back to her apartment when she abruptly asked, “What do you think of me, (Y/N)? Do you like me?”

“Of course I like you. If I didn’t like spending time with you, I wouldn’t be here right now.” It was odd to be asked about something that was so obvious.

“No, I meant: do you like me as just friends or more than friends?”

“Do you wish to say would I be alright with us courting one another? I thought that was what we have been doing for the past few months.”

“Yes, I guess I am asking that. And you really think so?” Alex seemed uncharacteristically shy and couldn’t seem to make eye contact with you.

“I believe I would be very happy with dating you officially. Although I don’t know how Kara Zor-El would react to the news of our courtship.”

“Let’s keep it secret for now. Kara has enough on her plate now with the Children of Liberty. And on Earth, we tend to say ‘dating’ instead of ‘courtship’.”

But of course, things that were supposed to be a secret always had a way of coming out into the public sphere. Apparently, a new member of the Children of Liberty had decided that it was best to make himself known by attacking aliens and taking away a trophy. Luckily, Brainy had been able to locate this member and figure out who his next target would be. Kara decided that she wanted to test your abilities by working with you to take this man into custody. The DEO would be providing backup in case anything went wrong.

Just as you and Kara landed near the suspect’s house, you felt that something was off. The house was too quiet, and there seemed to be an odd ringing in your ears. “Kara, there seems to be something wrong here. Maybe we should wait before entering this house.”

“I don’t think so (Y/N). We enter now when we have the element of surprise. Alex, we’re going in, follow us in case anything happens.”

Ignoring your instincts, you decided to enter the house first. After an initial scan of the house, there didn’t seem to be any immediate threats. However, you did see a room lined with lead towards the back of the house.

“Back there.”

Some DEO agents, including Alex, led the way towards the room while you and Kara followed closely behind.

“On my count, we breach.” Alex counted down from three as the other agents prepared the explosives. But before she could finish counting, there was an explosion from inside the room that caused the door to shatter.

Luckily, you somehow knew that something like this could happen, and you jumped in front of the door right as the shrapnel cut into your body. You had never come across Kryptonite in this quantity before, and it felt like your entire face and body was on fire. You could hear faint sounds as everything faded into black.

——-

“She’s going to be okay, she’s going to be okay, she’s going to be okay.” Alex paced around the med bay, trying to convince herself that you could wake up any second. She didn’t know how long she had been standing there before she stopped to hold your hand.

“Alex?” A quiet voice disturbed Alex from her thoughts. Kara had been standing near the door for the last ten minutes watching her sister worry over you. “What’s the matter? Why are you so worried?”

“I can’t lose her, Kara. She’s one of the few people who makes me feel safe, and I just don’t know what I’ll do if I can’t hear her voice anymore–” Alex couldn’t finish her sentence before she broke down in Kara’s arms.

“You love her, don’t you?” Alex could only nod silently in Kara’s arms. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I trust (Y/N) completely now. She wouldn’t have saved you if she wasn’t a decent person.”

After a few minutes of crying, she turned to hold your hand again. Was it just her imagination, or did you squeeze her hand? No, she wasn’t imagining things, your heart rate was steadily picking up!

“Okay, let’s increase the energy of the sun lamps!” Alex held on tighter to your hand. “(Y/N)? Can you hear me? It’s Alex! Please wake up.” There were tears streaming down her face as she kissed your hand.

Right before the sun lamps reached maximum capacity, you managed to open your eyes. You were alive! And Alex was holding your hand! It seemed like everything was great if you didn’t feel like everything was on fire.

Barely managing out a croak, you managed to whisper, “Hey, do you think I can get a milkshake anytime soon?” Alex managed to let out a small giggle before smothering you with a hug.


End file.
